Episode 688
I like that photo of you that you posted on Facebook. You know, the private one? Yeah. I saw it. It was pretty cool, although I'd never wear that T-shirt again if I were you. In other news, Netflix DVDs are coming late! The end of the world is nigh! Also, the DOJ approves the XM-Sirius merger and Sony BMG wants to get on your iPod in a decidedly nonrootkit way. Stories Covered Netflix glitch to delay deliveries http://www.news.com/newsblog/8301-10784_3-9902294-7.html XM, Sirius move closer to improbable merger http://online.wsj.com/article/SB120638514923860085.html http://www.imakenews.com/alirafat/index000030699.cfm#entry_321330 Clear Channel wants the FCC to force XM-Sirius to obey indecency laws http://www.engadget.com/2008/03/25/clear-channel-wants-the-fcc-to-force-xm-sirius-to-obey-indecen/ Citigroup says Microsoft likely to raise Yahoo offer http://www.news.com/Citigroup-says-Microsoft-likely-to-raise-Yahoo-offer/2100-1014_3-6235494.html Sony BMG launching (DRM-free?) subscription music service this year http://www.engadget.com/2008/03/25/sony-bmg-launching-drm-free-subscription-music-service-this-y/ http://www.paidcontent.org/entry/419-sonybmg-ceo-planning-a-subscription-music-service/ Elvis Costello skips the CD http://www.cnet.com/8301-13526_1-9902587-27.html Security lapse exposes Facebook photos http://ap.google.com/article/ALeqM5ijANq3fmx9AZNNrf7Q1PwCN1cKUAD8VK51UG1 Yahoo, Google, MySpace form non-profit OpenSocial Foundation http://www.news.com/8301-13577_3-9902585-36.html Windows Live teams up with social networks for contact portability http://www.news.com/8301-13577_3-9902225-36.html http://dev.live.com/blogs/devlive/archive/2008/03/25/237.aspx Red Sox fans freak over DirecTV outage http://www.news.com/newsblog/8301-10784_3-9902581-7.html Google backs ‘white space’ Wi-Fi http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/technology/7312243.stm http://blogs.zdnet.com/open-source/?p=2159 Vista SP1 customers get free support http://www.channelregister.co.uk/2008/03/25/microsoft_vista_sp1_free_support/ Business center: Forrester: AJAX-powered Web apps disappoint http://www.pcworld.com/businesscenter/article/143794/forrester_ajaxpowered_web_apps_disappoint_.html LiveBook: Book written by the Facebook, Bebo communities http://www.thelivebook.com/ From The Phones * Michael A call about the FBI story. * Anonymous Boston TiVo Hater. * JB Alabama Hey I have an idea? In the Forums * Can I have a copy of the Linux Chaser? by b47619 * Please Uncle Sam, don't shut down my Mars Rover!... by shmody * For all Powncers - need help to test a new app by braja * The Internet is Nothing but a Fad by skinselton Emails WiMax hope from Waco, Texas Hey Buzz crew, while listening to show 687 I was shocked to hear that Garth Freeman said that he was giving up on WiMax. I have had Clearwire now for two year and it works great for me! When I was looking at houses last year I even drove around town using it to look up houses and directions and I have not experienced any real issues with my service. It has always worked for me so Tom don’t lose your hope quite yet. Branden Waco, TX More from the Nielsen Guy I’ve written and called a few times in the past, but I think they were nonNielsen items. I don’t know anything about capturing viewing in Bars, but there is an extended household sample that keeps tracks of college students in dorms and the like. The project Molly was thinking of was the Portable People Meter, which was a joint venture with Arbitron. Participants carried a pager sized meter that picked up on a coded audio signal in TV and Radio broadcasts. There may have been a GPS element as well but I can’t remember. As far as I know the test project ended a few months back, and I am not sure if there will be any other work with that tech. That isn’t my department. There is an iPod meter being tested somewhere, but again I don’t deal with that aspect of the biz. Dave the Nielsen guy Additional Notes Quotes After The Credits Category:Episodes